


A sheep in a wolf clothing

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Druid Armin, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, NSFW, Not much tho, Vampire Marco Bott, lycanthrope jean, some blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 11, VulnerableJean POV"—¿Está comiendo lo suficiente? —Armin alzaba una ceja, cruzado de brazos y juzgando a Jean. Que repentinamente cayó en la cuenta, agolpándose la sangre en sus mejillas y apartando la mirada.—Por norma general sí, pero… ehm… estábamos haciendo una cosa —Se le bajaron las orejas un poco, avergonzado—. Era solo… no había caído. Hoy iba a comer.—¿Hoy? ¿Desde cuando no le das de beber? —No quería explicarle a Armin porque le daba vergüenza la naturaleza de su “experimento”.—Es algo personal —Aunque los primeros segundos le miró confundido, poco a poco una idea iría formándose en su mente ante el lenguaje corporal de Jean.—Oh. ¿Y necesitabais estar solos o algo?—Algo así."





	A sheep in a wolf clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Es la continuación de [este fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894015)  
> No es necesario leerlo antes, pero se entiende mejor las personalidades de cada uno y de dónde vienen.

Sonrió ante la cabaña con los brazos en jarras, satisfecho aunque sudando de la cabeza a los pies. Miró al cielo entrecerrando los ojos con una mano ante ellos, el sol aún alto, fastidiado porque las mañanas se le hacían eternas a solas. Guardaba el bote de pintura junto a la leñera y el viento le trajo fuertes sonidos de crujidos y resoplidos que reconocería en cualquier parte además del conocido olor. Limpiándose las manos en los pantalones medio rotos, se giró a esperar mirando hacia los árboles, saludando con una mano al ver la pequeña figura cargada aparecer entre ellos.

—¿Te importaría ayudarme? —Se rió entre dientes, frunciendo la nariz porque olía su sudor desde donde estaba.

—Solo si me lo pides por favor —Le contestó, dando una risotada ante los ojos cansados del druida tanto por el viaje como por su actitud. Se acercó a él en una breve carrera y sostuvo la cargada mochila que le ofrecía—, ¿pero qué traes aquí?

—Provisiones para los dos, buf, esto está demasiado lejos —Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rubio—. ¡Eh! Yo también estoy contento de verte —Le dijo entre risas al comprobar lo rápido que movía la cola. Y sí, estaba feliz, no iba a negarlo.

—Pasa la noche con nosotros —Armin le miró alzando las cejas y asintiendo.

—Claro que la voy a pasar con vosotros, no pienso hacerme los kilómetros de vuelta hoy —Cuando se fijó en la cabaña se le pasó el mal humor, secándose el sudor de la frente con una sonrisa—. ¡Jean! Cualquiera diría que aquí viven dos bestias peligrosas, está preciosa.

—Gracias, muy amable por lo de bestia, se agradece —Dejó en la entrada la bolsa de Armin, abriéndola de inmediato. 

En el interior encontró al menos cinco libros para Marco, una muda para él y algunos conjuntos para Jean. También les llevó una red de pesca que le haría la vida más fácil, aceite de oliva para jabones y lámparas además de mantas nuevas. Armin no perdía detalle, todo lo que le comentaron que faltaba estaba en el saco. 

Le hizo sentarse en el sillón remendado, caminando hacia el río para llenar la jarra de agua y darle de beber a su sediento amigo. Le puso al día sobre su vida, la gente que le reconocía en la ciudad, los rumores de que los cazadores de vampiros se habían marchado de la zona por el momento al considerarla limpia. Jean suspiró, contento de tenerle allí y poder escucharle. Armin era su mejor amigo y echaba de menos el sonido de su voz, su compañía e incluso cuando le hacía rabiar. Al acercarse la hora de la cena fue consciente de que a pesar de haber limpiado la cocina como el resto de la cabaña, no tenía utensilios para hacer nada. Por suerte, Armin tan precavido como de costumbre, trajo de su casa pan y fruta, asegurando que no necesitaba más.

—Buenas noches —la voz de Marco ya no le sobresaltaba, acostumbrado a que apareciese cuando el horizonte perdía su brillo. Sin embargo, Armin dio un respingo llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Dios santo, Marco, que susto —Rió de esa manera suave tan suya, abrazando a Armin y manteniendo la cara alejada.

—Wow, hueles mejor que de costumbre —Al verle lamerse los labios supo que fue por hambre, llevándose después una mano ante ellos.

—Creo que es por haber sudado y por la de tiempo que hace que no me ves —El vampiro se encogió de hombros, mirando a Jean. Le nacía darle un beso de buenas noches pero teniendo allí a Armin ambos se contuvieron.

—Ha traído provisiones, tienes libros nuevos —Le comentó Jean. Los ojos de Marco brillaron con alegría, caminando hacia la mesa en la que los dejó.

—Parecen interesantes, gracias Armin.

—De nada. No te pongas muy cómodo en el sillón que me voy a acostar casi que ya —Se puso en pie estirando sus cortos brazos hacia arriba, bostezando—, estoy reventado.

—¿Te quedas a pasar la noche? —A Jean no se le escapó la sorpresa en el tono de Marco. Tampoco la caída de su sonrisa.

—Sí, pero mañana tengo que volver a primera hora. Creo que me he dejado un faisán en la cocina y tengo que alimentar a los animales. Ahora que no estáis tengo un buen puñado.

—Oh…

Jean dobló la cabeza hacia un lado, sus orejas agitándose tan confusas como él por la actitud de Marco. El pecoso alzó la vista del libro en su dirección, bajándola después. Armin se le sentó al lado y el vampiro volvió la cara, apretando la mandíbula.

—Marco, ¿qué…? —Se levantó del sofá y salió de la cabaña sin decir más, dejándolos a ambos confusos—. No lo entiendo, hace como mucho dos semanas que no te ve. Nunca se ha comportado así contigo.

—¿Está comiendo lo suficiente? —Armin alzaba una ceja, cruzado de brazos y juzgando a Jean. Que repentinamente cayó en la cuenta, agolpándose la sangre en sus mejillas y apartando la mirada.

—Por norma general sí, pero… ehm… estábamos haciendo una cosa —Se le bajaron las orejas un poco, avergonzado—. Era solo… no había caído. Hoy iba a comer.

—¿Hoy? ¿Desde cuando no le das de beber? —No quería explicarle a Armin porque le daba vergüenza la naturaleza de su “experimento”.

—Es algo personal —Aunque los primeros segundos le miró confundido, poco a poco una idea iría formándose en su mente ante el lenguaje corporal de Jean.

—Oh. ¿Y necesitabais estar solos o algo?

—Algo así. No realmente, podemos ir a otra parte.

—Vaya, puedo acostarme ya. Sabes que cuando duermo puede caerse la casa que no me despierto —Armin aspiró entre dientes, incómodo—, dame una de las mantas y no os molesto. Haced lo que sea… —dijo agitando la mano, apartando la mirada—, que hagáis.

Jean asintió, azorado, dándole la manta, cogiendo discretamente el aceite y saliendo de la cabaña tras recordarle que si necesitaba cualquier cosa estaba en su casa. No veía a Marco por ninguna parte en el claro bañado por la luz de la luna creciente. Recorrió los alrededores buscándole en el fresco de la noche, y no fue hasta que no llegó al río que no le vio. Se había quitado el chaleco y llevaba la camisa abierta, mirando a las estrellas, tumbado a la orilla. Jean se acercó absorbiendo cada músculo grabado en su pecho, cada peca, lo blanco de su piel contra las suaves ropas oscuras, lo terso. 

—He  _ escuchado _ el ansia en tus pasos, Jean —Le dijo volviéndose con una suave sonrisa—, ven aquí —Alzó los brazos y Jean suspiró, deseando estar entre ellos.

—Lo siento, no me acordaba de que hoy era cuando lo hacíamos —juntó su frente con la suya al sentarse sobre él a horcajadas, pasando las manos por su frío pecho—, y sabes que llevo pensándolo toda la semana pero al ver a Armin y charlar con él se me ha olvidado todo.

—No pasa nada. ¿Está dormido? —Marco no perdió tiempo y metió sus heladas manos bajo la camisa de Jean, poniéndole la piel de gallina al rodearle con sus fuertes brazos.

—Y si no lo está, lo estará pronto —Jean hundió la nariz en el cuello del vampiro. Desde que no bebía de él ese olor embriagador se fue desvaneciendo, pero algo quedaba.

—¿Has cenado? —Jean asintió incorporándose, sus ojos fijos en los de Marco y sus manos posadas en los hombros frente a él. La manera en la que su mirada recorría su rostro siempre le hacía sentirse manipulable—, ¿y has bebido lo suficiente?

—Sí, estoy preparado —Al verle sonreír sintió la misma sensación en el estómago que cuando caía desde una altura considerable. 

—Dices que Armin te ha traído ropa nueva, ¿no? —su voz sonó peligrosa, ronca, hambrienta.

Jean asintió un tanto curioso y Marco le resolvió la duda rápido. Clavó los dedos en la tela sobre su pecho y tiró, rajándola, pasando la nariz por sus pectorales, aspirando con una mano firme entre sus omóplatos. Jean le tiró del pelo, adelantando sus caderas en un roce de eso que comenzaba a endurecerse en sus pantalones.

—Necesito beber un poco antes de seguir, me voy a volver loco con tu olor —Al alzar la cara de su pecho, Jean se lamió los labios de puro deseo porque Marco no podía esconder los colmillos, sediento por él.

—Lo que sea, lo que sea —Tiró de su sedoso pelo, llevándolo hasta su fuente de alimento.

Marco le apretó a él con tanta fuerza que casi le distrae del fuerte pinchazo en su cuello. Jean exhaló en un temblor, notando de inmediato esa tremenda excitación incontrolable. Dio tres tragos y se despegó de él, dejándolo necesitado y rozándose entre sofocos. Marco lamió ese punto de donde mordió, cicatrizando la herida con su saliva y  gruñendo en su oído. En este nuevo refregón Jean sintió su erección rozarse con la del vampiro y le agarró de las mejillas, besando su boca. El sabor metálico de su propia sangre lo inundaba todo pero no le importaba. Marco le agarró del trasero y tiró de la tela, rajándola.

—¿Has traído aceite? —Lo amenazador de su voz cuando se alimentaba siempre conseguía darle escalofríos de puro miedo, pero mezclado con la excitación el resultado era confuso en su mente.

—Sí, sí, Marco, por favor…

Recordaba cuando lo hablaron, tranquilos en el sofá de la vivienda. Marco leía y Jean le preguntó si sería capaz de mantener relaciones sexuales solo  _ por pura curiosidad _ . La respuesta fue afirmativa pero tan solo después de alimentarse de una buena cantidad de sangre que propiciara una erección duradera. Sin embargo era incapaz de eyacular al no producir esperma, aunque sí de llegar al orgasmo. En palabras del moreno: “ _ hace tanto desde el último que lo recuerdo vagamente _ ”. Y de ahí surgió la idea de dejar a Marco unos días sin beber todo lo que necesitaba para que cuando al fin lo hiciera, la excitación de ambos fuera mayor.

Y estaba funcionando.

En líneas generales, Jean se avergonzaba de sentirse tan blandito y vulnerable junto a Marco, demandando caricias, mimos y atención además de darlas en igual medida cada vez que estaban solos y acurrucados. Jamás lo admitiría delante de nadie, por supuesto, pero lo cierto era que sus noches las pasaba en los brazos de ese vampiro y no existía un lugar mejor para él. 

Ahora se sentía más vulnerable que nunca, a su merced. A diferencia del bochorno experimentado en momentos suaves, ahora que todo era pura pasión la vergüenza quedó reemplazada por esa intensa lujuria que le impedía ser silencioso o precavido ante su depredador. Jean se dejaba hacer, mover, manipular, temblando ante el tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Marco entre sus nalgas. Le besaba feroz, mordiendo su boca hasta hacerle heridas, devolviendo Jean el mordisco en un intercambio animal de saliva y sangre que el vampiro bebía, aumentando la excitación de ambos.

Su cuerpo cedía sin impedimentos ante los dedos que le abrían, uno tras otro, ensanchándolo hasta tener tres de ellos en su interior. El ardor que provocaba la invasión de ellos era mitigado por esa intensa sensación al alcanzar Marco su próstata, encorvando la espalda del licántropo en fuertes jadeos contra la mejilla del vampiro. 

—¿Puedo penetrarte, Jean? ¿Puedo beber de ti? ¿Estás bien? —A pesar de lo oscuro de su voz también encontró preocupación por su bienestar, por compartir el placer.

—Marco, soy… soy tuyo, hazme lo que quieras, lo que… por favor.

Era consciente de lo necesitado de sus ruegos pero no le importaban lo más mínimo. Rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Marco y levantó la cola para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él. Sus brazos se aferraban alrededor del cuello del vampiro como si su vida dependiera de ello, pecho y rostro sonrojados con el ardor del momento. Su nariz le recorrió el lado contrario del cuello al que mordió por primera vez, un gruñido siniestro retumbando en su pecho justo antes de dar la dentellada que le haría gemir.

Sintió cómo, tras escucharle tragar entre gemidos, le elevaba en sus fuertes brazos dejándolo caer despacio contra el glande de Marco, ese que acarició una vez hacía semanas mientras se alimentaba. En circunstancias normales, de no tener un vampiro enganchado al cuello que le nublaba el juicio ante el extremo deseo que esto desencadenaba, le habría dolido esa penetración. Y Jean gimió, no de dolor, sino de un placer descomunal que le tensó el cuerpo, aumentando en intensidad según Marco movía las caderas hacia arriba. 

Llenando su cuerpo. Tragando su sangre. 

Jean se sentía como un muñeco de trapo en manos de una niña: indefenso pero amado, maltratado pero adorado, desmadejado y enamorado. Desde que comenzó a beber de él perdió la visión o bien por tener los ojos cerrados o en blanco, en éxtasis, un placer jamás experimentado por su cuerpo que amenazaba con partirle en dos. Marco dejó de beber, gimiendo su nombre tan pronto cesó la succión, golpeándole con las caderas al tiempo que sostenía las de Jean con ambas manos. Con solo una mano porque la otra la subió hasta sus cabellos, tirando de ellos. Y fue con el roce más leve de sus dedos tras su oreja y del pecho del vampiro contra el glande de Jean, que eyaculó. Se le rompió la voz al gemir, un ruido animal, un aullido placentero que le echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tensarle el cuerpo. Se vaciaba y derramaba entre los cuerpos de ambos y Marco no hacía más que abrazarle, besándole el pecho y cuello, palabras de amor gemidas y mezcladas con su nombre. 

No registró mucho más, su mente se desconectó de lo intenso del encuentro, debilitado al darle de su sangre, desmayándose como siempre le pasaba al darle de beber de más a su bestia favorita.

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de su habitación. Se encontraba desnudo, cansado pero caliente entre mantas, hecho una bola sobre sí mismo. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido pero como el que recuerda un sueño muy vívido. No parecía haberle ocurrido realmente y diría que así era de no ser por el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda. Se quejó al intentar moverse y tuvo que ser de esa manera animal que le salía cuando algo de verdad le molestaba. Apenas emitió sonido, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un cálido Marco.

—¿Estás bien cariño? —Traía una vela, no demasiada luz, probablemente la que estuvo usando para leer. Distinguió en su rostro una profunda preocupación.

—Perfectamente —Jean alzó la mano, acariciando la mejilla sonrosada y pecosa de su pareja que se inclinó para besarle con ternura.

—Perdóname —murmuró en un susurro que fue casi todo aliento—, perdóname, Jean, no quería hacerte daño.

—¿Qué? ¿No me has hecho daño? —Marco se acurrucó frente a él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

—Te hice llorar, nunca te he hecho llorar. Y el sonido que… te tuve que hacer daño, no me podía controlar —Jean rió suavemente y Marco le miró como si estuviese loco.

—No me hiciste daño o al menos no más del habitual cuando me chupas la vida, sanguijuela —Le besó la nariz, chata y preciosa—, si lloré fue por lo  _ bueno _ que fue. Jamás en mi vida he sentido algo así —Marco respiró aliviado, juntando la frente con la de él.

—Yo tampoco, fue… intenso. Lo más intenso que he sentido en muchos, muchísimos años.

—Me alegro de poder hacer sentir algo a un muerto —Marco rió ante el comentario, hundiéndose en el oro de los ojos de Jean.

—Amo a un perro, debería darme vergüenza —Jean le agarró las mejillas con las manos, besando una y después la otra, acabando en su boca.

—No sé quién lo tiene peor… —Suspiraron, mirándose a los ojos—. ¿Y Armin?

—Se marchó ayer —Marco apartó la mirada—, salió aquella noche en nuestra búsqueda, le despertamos.

—No quiero ni pensar la que tuvimos que formar —De no saber que era imposible, diría que el vampiro se acababa de sonrojar.

—Calla —su voz sonó ahogada contra el pecho de Jean—, me muero de la vergüenza.

—¿Tú con vergüenza? Esto es nuevo… —rió, besándole el pelo, quejándose cuando Marco subió por la cama hasta estrujarle en su brazos, inmovilizándolo y rascándole entre las orejas.

Se sentía cansado. Se sentía como si una roca le hubiera aplastado siete veces. Se sentía más débil y vulnerable que nunca ante la persona frente a él pero si eso significaba tener a Marco en su vida, que así fuera.

 


End file.
